vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gem-Knight Lapis
|-|Gem-Knight Lapis= |-|Darktellarknight Batlamyus= |-|El Shaddoll Construct= |-|El Shaddoll Shekhinaga= |-|El Shaddoll Anoyatyllis= Summary Gem-Knight Lapis is a member of the Gem-Knight tribe inhabiting duel terminal. The sister of Gem-Knight Lazuli, the two were conjoined at birth, but later separated, resulting in her sister becoming a Gem-Knight lacking a Pyroxene. She was ultimately killed in the second Great War, but was revived as the goddess Tierra’s vanguard, El Shadoll Construct. Though she was contained by Apoqliphort Towers and killed by Nekroz of Sophia’s Divine Lance, she was ultimately revived by Tierra once more before being absorbed by the goddess, ultimately being freed by the Zefra after Tierra’s destruction. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, possibly 3-C | At least High 4-C, possibly 3-C | At least High 4-C, possibly 3-C | At least High 4-C, possibly 3-C | At least High 4-C, possibly 3-C Name: Gem-Knight Lapis | Darktellarknight Batlamyus | El Shaddoll Construct | El Shaddoll Shekhinaga | El Shaddoll Anoyatyllis Origin: Yu-Gi-Oh! Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Level 3 Earth Attribute Rock Type Monster | Rank 4 Dark Attribute Warrior Type Monster | Level 8 Light Attribute Fairy Type Monster | Level 10 Earth Attribute Machine Type Monster | Level 9 Water Attribute Fiend Type Monster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Fusionism (All Gem-Knights are capable of fusing with others to become stronger and gain new abilities), Martial Arts (Skilled in hand to hand combat) | All previous powers to a greater extent plus Large Size (Type 2), Creation (Wields the same power of Creation as Sombre), Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Resurrection (Able to resurrect those who have died as Shaddolls), Corruption (Can passively corrupt living things into Shaddolls just by being near them), Fire Manipulation (Infernoids are capable of utilizing powerful Void Flames), Life Manipulation and Absorption (Able to absorb life forces), Power Absorption, Resistance to Soul Manipulation (All Shaddolls have had their souls removed and thus lack souls to manipulate) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fusionism (All Gem-Knights are capable of fusing with others to become stronger and gain new abilities), Large Size (Type 2), Martial Arts (Skilled in hand to hand combat), Soul Manipulation (Able to absorb souls from the living, leaving their bodies as empty shells), Absorption (Able to absorb things both physically and spiritually), Power Absorption (Steals the powers and abilities of whatever he absorbs), Creation (Has Gem-Knight Lapis' power of Creation), Resurrection (Able to resurrect those who have died as Shaddolls), Corruption (Can passively corrupt living things into Shaddolls just by being near them), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (All Shaddolls have had their souls removed and thus lack souls to manipulate) | All previous abilities to a much greater extent | All previous abilities to a much greater extent plus Ice Manipulation (Has the powers of Bahamut, Ophion, and Ouroboros, including Bahamut's Aura capable of freezing things solid just by being near it, Ophion's ice that can freeze his opponents so thoroughly that their bodies instantly shatter, and Ouroboros' ice which is so potent that it can stop time on a global scale), Spatial Manipulation (Has Devyaty's powers, which tore open a hole to the Void Trap Hole), Mind Manipulation (Those incapable of resisting its intense evil thoughts of the Evilswarm are instantly corrupted, turning them into more Evilswarm), Possession (Those corrupted by the Evilswarm take control of those they fight to pass on its influence. This also works on machines and the dead), Resurrection (Able to resurrect the dead as well as destroyed technology by turning them into Evilswarm), and Empathic Manipulation and Absorption (Evilswarm grow more powerful by absorbing negative emotions, the more they are exposed to negative emotions the stronger they become), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Attack Reflection, and Power Nullification (Has Trishula's resistances) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level, possibly Galaxy level (Equal to Gem-Knight Lazuli. The Pyroxene of each Gem-Knight is a fragment of the Core of the World Tree, and each Pyroxene is powerful enough to create a Yang Zing) | At least Large Star level, possibly Galaxy level (Equal to Tellarknight Ptolemaeus) | At least Large Star level, possibly Galaxy level (Able to fight and overpower Stellarknight Triver and Stellarknight Delteros simultaneously and is too powerful for the Qliphort to defeat on their own, requiring Delteros using Kerykeion's staff and power to amplify Apoqliphort Towers, as well as Shurit, Strategist of Nekroz using the power of the three Ice Barrier Dragons, just to incapacitate it) | At least Large Star level, possibly Galaxy level (Immensely more powerful due to merging with and absorbing the power of Apoqliphort Towers) | At least Large Star level, possibly Galaxy level (Immensely more powerful than before due to having the combined power of Shekhinaga, Infernoid Devyaty, Evilswarm Bahamut, Evilswarm Ophion, Evilswarm Ouroboros, and the power of all the other Infernoids. Stated to have power that rivals that of Sophia, Goddess of Rebirth and fought equally with Dance Princess of Nekroz using the Nekroz of Sophia) Speed: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Class K (Her size alone warrants this) | At least Class K | At least Class K Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class, possibly Galaxy Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Galaxy Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Galaxy Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Galaxy Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Galaxy Class Durability: At least Large Star level, possibly Galaxy level | At least Large Star level, possibly Galaxy level | At least Large Star level, possibly Galaxy level | At least Large Star level, possibly Galaxy level | At least Large Star level, possibly Galaxy level Stamina: High Range: At least kilometers | At least kilometers | At least kilometers | At least kilometers | Planetary Standard Equipment: Pyroxene Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None notable Key: Lapis | Batlamyus | Construct | Shekhinaga | Anoyatyllis Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Konami Category:Knights Category:Warriors Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Revived Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Fusions Category:Martial Artists Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Fire Users Category:Life Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Soul Users Category:Ice Users Category:Time Users Category:Aura Users Category:Space Users Category:Mind Users Category:Possession Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Duel Terminal Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Board Game Characters